1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for damping oscillations of a combustion chamber, whereby at least one resonator is connected to the combustion chamber in a vibration-damping manner.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Devices of this type are known in principle from the prior art. DE 34 32 607 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,598 A describe devices for damping oscillations of a combustion chamber, whereby at least one resonator or one damping chamber is connected directly or via passage channels to the combustion chamber of a rocket engine.
However, a disadvantage of the devices according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,598 A is that the resonators are directly connected to the combustion chamber of the rocket engine. An overheating of the resonators can therefore occur due to hot combustion gases entering from the combustion chamber area. As a result, the resonators lose their resonance effect, and accordingly, can no longer help to damp oscillations of the combustion chamber.
In DE 34 32 607 A1, damping chambers are arranged in the area of the injection head in a fuel distribution chamber and are connected to the combustion chamber via passage channels in a vibration-damping manner. An active cooling of the damping chambers is ensured through the arrangement in the fuel distribution chamber, which is used, e.g., for distributing hydrogen. However, relatively complex constructive measures are required. Nevertheless, it cannot be ruled out that hot combustion chamber combustion gases penetrate via the passage channels directly into the damping chambers and lead to the impairment or even destruction of the damping chambers.